brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Master Builders (The LEGO Movie)
The Master Builders are a group of minifigures and mini-dolls in The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Movie 2. They are mostly minifigures from famous themes over the course of LEGO's history. They are also named after the real life group of Master Builders that design models for LEGOLAND parks and various events Description In The LEGO Movie Universe, the Master Builders are a group of elite builders and creators that made the LEGO universe. Now every so often, the Master Builders meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land. Lord Business was confused by all this, so he stopped all creating by placing borders around the universe and hired Bad Cop to arrest the Master Builders by leading the Super Secret Police. Those who were not arrested either snuck out of Bricksburg, hid out in the tunnels between the different lands, or live amongst the rest of the city incognito. Those who were arrested by the Super Secret Police were locked up in Lord Business' Think Tank to make instruction books. Some of the Master Builders were captured by Lord Business' forces during MetalBeard's earlier invasion of the Octan Tower. Later on, the Super Secret Police apprehended most of the remaining Master Builders during their raid of Cloud Cuckoo Land. After Emmet's sacrifice to stop the Think Tank from delivering a deadly shock to the imprisoned Master Builders, the captive Master Builders were freed and assisted the rest of the minifigures that built different objects in their battle against the Micro Managers. Upon his return, Emmet gained Master Builder abilities which proved instrumental in convincing Lord Business to place the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle. Once that was done, the Micro Managers shut down and President Business distributed the antidote to the Kragle on those who were "Kraglized" while the Master Builder and other minifigures celebrated Emmet's victory. List of Master Builders DC Universe The following characters from the DC Universe are Master Builders: Minifigures The following Minifigures are Master Builders: Original Characters These Master Builders are exclusive to The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part: Other Themes The following Master Builders come from other LEGO themes: Mini-dolls The following mini-dolls are Master Builders: Non-Physical Characters The following are Master Builders that have only appeared in The LEGO Movie and have not appeared as physical minifigures: Gallery MasterBuilders.png|Selection of Master Builders consisting of Red Classic Spaceman, Medusa, Zookeeper (with Chimp), William Shakespeare, Trucker, Benny, Panda Guy, Ringmaster, Yeti, Marsha Queen of the Mermaids, Pirate Captain, and a Gallant Guard. Metalbeard Crew.png|MetalBeard's crew featuring a selection of Master Builders consisting of a Magician, Speed Racer, The Flash, Disco Dude, a Lady Pirate, a male pirate, a Witch, a Mime, and Medusa. TLM Vitruvius.png|Vitruvius addressing the Master Builders. MilhouseVanHouten.png|Group of Master Builders at same meeting. GandalfandDumbledore.png|More Master Builders at said meeting. CloudCukooLand1.jpg|Master Builder meeting place at Cloud Cuckoo Land called "The Dog." Worlds cloudcuckooland2.jpg|Master Builder meeting place inside. Notes * The only licensed themes not represented in the Master Builders are any owned by The Walt Disney Company, any made exclusively for DUPLO (such as Bob The Builder and Dora the Explorer), those that did not include Minifigures (such as Galidor and Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium), SpongeBob SquarePants, Marvel, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Uni-Kitty is the only Master Builder not made from any Minifigure parts. * The only minifigures from the Minifigures theme who are not represented as Master Builders are any from 8909 Olympics Collectable Minifigures and 71007 Minifigures Series 12. ** Egyptian Queen (referred as "Cleopatra"), Lady Liberty, Lady Robot, Medusa, and the Zookeeper are the only females from the series who are Master Builders. ** The Surgeon is the only Master Builder who appeared as a male surgeon rather than a female. ** The Cyclops is the only Master Builder from Minifigures theme who never appeared in Cuckoo Cloud Palace scene and attack on Bricksberg. However, he appears as one of the stop-motion videos who created by fans on ReBrick. ** The Pirate Captain is the only Series 8 minifigure who represents as Master Builder. ** The Traffic Enforcer and Trucker are the only minifigures from the Minifigures theme that does not made in physical forms, but it might expected to appear in the future series. ** In LEGO Dimensions, the Pop Star and the Trendsetter can be seen in the Cloud Cuckoo Land cutscene. However, they never appeared in the film and The LEGO Movie Videogame. * Abraham Lincoln, Michelangelo Buonarroti, and William Shakespeare are the only Master Builders that are based on real-life historical people. However, Michelangelo is the only historical Master Builder who never made physically in sets and 71004 The LEGO Movie Series. * Shaquille O'Neal, NBA Player 1, and NBA Player 2 are the only Master Builders that are based on sports and are referred to by Vitruvius as the "2002 NBA All Stars." * In The LEGO Movie Videogame, the only playable Master Builders from the licensed themes are any owned by Warner Bros. with the exception of Professor Dumbledore and Speed Racer. * Michelangelo and Milhouse Van Houten are the only Master Builders from the licensed themes are any owned by different companies besides Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures